Monster Buster Club: Protectors of Earth (Season 1)
by tuxbie
Summary: Description soon
1. A Team Revived

Prologue:  
 _Cut about 3 years after the episode Goodbye Earth where we see a much bigger Singletown. Sam, Danny, & Chris are now leading ordinary lives again & Cathy & Mr. Smith are back to their home on Rhapsodia. While the three still talk to one another it has been a while since they have seen their Rhapsodian friend since Earth was considered safe & secure from those who would try to invade it. That is until one fateful day which changes their lives once more._  
( _Open to see Sam, Danny, and Chris are at Singletown high school, preparing to go home as Sam lets out a sigh_ )  
Danny: Yeah I know how you feel Sam. ( _See Sam holding a picture of Her, Chris, Danny, & Cathy in front of the clubhouse._) Yep, those were the days.  
Sam: Yeah.. I miss busting aliens.  
( _flashback to all the times the four are busting aliens_ )  
Chris: Anyone else realize we were called the Monster Buster Club when we were busting aliens, or is that just me?  
Sam: No.. We were called that way because-  
( _suddenly a comet like shape falls out of the sky_ )  
All: What the!?  
( _They head outside to see the comet strike near their part of the town._ )  
Sam: It's heading over there! Let's go!  
( _They ran to Cathy's old house, then the comet landed near the clubhouse._ )  
Chris: You don't think it's what I think it is do you guys?  
Sam: I don't know but I hope it is-  
( _The comet shaped object turned out to be a Rhapsodian spaceship! A door opens to see the silhouette of a tall multi-limbed creature. The creature then transforms into the shape of a familiar figure._ )  
Cathy: Hey guys!  
All: Cathy!?  
( _Cathy runs to them and gave them a giant hug with her stretchy arms._ )  
Sam: What are you doing here?  
Danny: We thought that you & your grandfather were back on Rhapsodia.  
Cathy: We were.. Until Proskar escaped from prison & was said to have been sighted here last!  
Chris: Proskar, who's he?  
Danny: Chris.. He's the big gamer who once tried to game us.  
Sam: Lay off of him a little Daniel. It's been a while since we have been in the club so some things have been long forgotten about.  
Danny: Oh right.  
Cathy: And guess who's back? Us!  
( _Mr. Smith walks out of the ship_ )  
Mr. Smith: Yep! It turns out Singletown wasn't as protected as the commander had thought. So it looks like we're here to stay for now. Commander said that he upgraded the clubhouse.  
( _Pan over to the clubhouse itself which now has become run down & near ready to collapse due to years of neglect._)  
Sam: But how exactly?  
Danny: The build looks exactly how it was the first time you got here.  
Mr. Smith: You'll soon see.  
( _Mr. Smith then goes over to upgrade it, as it turned into a giant clubhouse with new designs. A giant tree rapidly grows within the foundation, turning the clubhouse into a super, secret, tree house. All of them stand back in a gaping awe. Even the Smiths themselves._ )  
Cathy: Holy fragsnards! I knew the clubhouse would be cool but this took me by complete surprise!  
Mr. Smith: Well the commander did want to make sure it was kept a secret, even from us, on how it would look like. We also have a camouflage system installed to it. ( _Mr. Smith hands the three their V-Coms with the Logo having a different design on it._ ) Your suits have been upgraded too.  
All: Woah.  
Cathy: We here by re-welcome Samantha O' Hara, Christopher Lang, & Daniel Jackson as members of the Monster Buster Club.  
Sam: Man, does it feel good to be back-  
( _They then felt a rumble again. The ships lifts back up & off to Rhapsodia._)  
Mr. Smith: I'm honestly glad to have returned here. You know Earth is kind of like a second home for me & Cathy.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Chris: Wait where's Casanova Vine?  
( _Casanova Vine comes out from behind Mr. Smith in a pot with mechanical legs attached to it._ )  
Sam: Wow! They upgraded her too?  
Mr. Smith: Well... sort of.  
Sam: Hi Casanova! ( _Casanova Vine makes a noise as a sign of welcome_ ) Now let's get to business everyone. We got an alien to bust.  
Chris: So what does this Proskar guy look like again?  
Danny: You ever watched Star Wars before?  
Chris: Somewhat.  
Danny: Well he kind of looks C-3PO just a more clown like & more dangerous.  
( _Sam looked at the MBC Computer, then suddenly it begins to speak._ )  
?: Greetings, Samantha, Daniel, Christopher, Catherine, Hugo. Welcome back.  
Chris: Did the computer just talk?!  
Danny: You're full name is Catherine?  
Computer: I am M. . I'm also a program of every system of the world.  
Mr. Smith: It's a pleasure to have returned to such a beautiful planet.  
MBComputer: It is a pleasure to be of service.. ( _beeps_ ) Alien Detected.  
Mr. Smith: Location?  
MBComputer: 2276 Ginger Dr.  
Sam: That's where the park is!  
Danny: But what would Proskar be doing over there?  
Sam: Hmm... Wait.. Remember the Soccer Game the school's talking about?  
Danny: So what you're saying Proskar might involved in it?  
Sam: Danny.. Soccer game... Of course he's gonna show up.. Let's go.. MBC, Power up!  
( _Sam turned into her Buster form to discover a change in design_ )  
All: Woah!  
Cathy: Yeah there has been a lot of things that happened just within the span of 3-4 earth years.  
Danny & Chris: MBC, Power up!  
Cathy: MBC, Power up!  
Mr. Smith: Good.. Now go..  
( _The kids run to the park, as Mr. Smith and Casanova went to their house to spruce up some things. We then cut to the park where they survey from a fair distance._ )  
Sam: I'm not seeing him around here. Any sign of Proskar on your side?  
Danny: Nothing.  
Sam: Chris?  
Chris: Na-da.  
Sam: Cathy?  
( _Cathy is looking at a cute boy playing soccer & is blushing with her legs intertwined in a corkscrew like fashion_) ...  
Cathy: Nothing around here.  
Sam: Cathy focus. You & Mr. Smith came back for a reason, remember?  
Cathy: Oh right sorry. Still nothing though. ( _Cathy looks around_ ) Wait.. ( _she spots a small sinkhole_ ) That sinkhole over there.. ( _looks over to the others_ ) Guys, we need to evacuate from here.  
( _The ground beneath them starts to shake_ )  
Sam: Cathy's right. That's no ordinary sinkhole!  
Danny: I got this.  
( _Danny fiddles around with some of the suit's controls. He then blasts into the air all the while in a state of shock._ )  
Chris ( _facepalm_ ): Really?  
Sam: ( _sigh_ ) just like old times.  
( _Pan over to a giant scoreboard coming out of the sinkhole & take to the air with a shady figure standing on top of it._)  
?: Hello Monster Buster Club!  
Sam: Proskar!  
Chris: Geesh! Danny was right. He does look like clown like version of C-3PO.  
Proskar: He said that I looked like who now?  
Danny ( _As he's still blasting around in the air all the while Proskar is watching him fly about out of control_ ):It's a long story!  
Proskar: I'm not even going to ask about him. Though with that said, I see the team has gotten back together.. Boring!  
Cathy: That's not the issue. Explain why you are here to begin with!  
Proskar: Oh dear Catherine. Do you really need an explanation?  
( _Danny crash lands face first in the grass_ )  
Danny: OOMPH! He's got a point you know. It is Proskar we're talking to.  
Proskar: I'm here to do what I do the best. Play games. ( _snaps fingers, then giant, robotic, soccer drones appeared_ )  
Soccer Drones, get them!  
( _The drones begin to run straight for them_ )  
Cathy ( _looking over to Sam_ ): You know what to do.  
Sam: Got it..  
Proskar: Uh uh uh.  
( _Proskar turns the drones' level to 100% Hard & one of them kicks Sam back a few yards_)  
Sam: Ghgh!  
Danny: Sam are you okay?  
Sam: Yeah I'm fine.  
Cathy: Figures he would do that.  
Danny: Do these suits have some new features which could prove useful? ( _Danny presses a button before a Drone smashes him, but Danny is left unharmed due to a barrier being produced._ ) Okay then, force-fields. That's definitely a plus.  
( _The Drone keeps trying to smashing Danny but to no avail & instead brings destruction only onto itself & turns to rubble. Sam see another Drone zooming to her_)  
Sam: Okay we know that the suit provides a force field what else can these new suits do? ( _Sam begins to fly up just before the Drone catches her_ ) The ability of flight via Jet-pack? Awesome!  
Cathy: Um I don't really think that's a jet-pack.  
Sam: What makes you say that Cathy?  
( _Sam starts to lose control of her movement. While we see Proskar moving his hand in an almost identical way to Sam._ )  
Chris: Proskar is controlling her suit!  
Sam: Woah oh oh ah!  
Proskar: This is a great game, now for the real strategy..  
( _Proskar pressed a button, as Sam started to fall._ )  
Sam: Ahhhh!  
( _She fell, as a black scene covered her view. We then return to the clubhouse as we see Sam on a resting bed all the while moaning in pain_ )  
Cathy: Is she going to be okay?  
Mr. Smith: I hope so..  
Danny: We really got weak in that fight..  
Mr. Smith: And why is that?  
Chris: Because back at our days, we used to be powerful.. But now.. we're weak..  
Mr. Smith: MBC.. You are not weak.. You are not strong.. But when you're together.. There is nothing that can defeat you.. And even if you haven't been MBC for few years back then, but.. You have each other.. Not just weapons or gadgets..  
( _Sam starts waking up_ )  
Sam: What happened?  
Danny: Proskar caused you to go out of control & had you get knocked out.  
MBComputer: Warning: Proskar detected.  
Danny: Location?  
MBComputer: Your school.  
Chris: Let's go.  
All: MBC! Power up!  
( _Cut over to see Proskar in the sports supply room juggling some tennis balls while whistling some circus music_ ).  
Proskar: About time you got here.  
Sam: It's game over, Proskar!  
Proskar: Not necessarily Samantha. The true game has only just begun. ( _see the tennis balls he was juggling begin to float in the air._ ) Let's play ball!  
( _He threw the tennis balls, as the gang dodges them. The tennis balls come back to Proskar & he sends them back at the MBC._)  
Chris: We can't deal with Proskar if we cant even reach him.  
( _Sam looks over at some tennis rackets._ )  
Sam: Perhaps if we fought back in his style.  
( _She then along with Danny, & Chris grab Tennis rackets & start deflecting the tennis balls back at Proskar_)  
Proskar: I see you are catching on, Monster Busters. Though I must say for busting aliens the Monster portion in your name does seem a bit pointless because of that.  
All: We know!  
( _Some tennis balls start heading towards Cathy who then picks up two rackets_ )  
Cathy: Take this!  
( _She then hits the balls back while spinning like a top. Causing one of the tennis balls to hit Proskar on the forehead & breaking a device he was wearing that control the sports equipment as well as the MBC's suits._)  
Proskar: My head! Grr! You'll pay for that!  
Sam: Maybe we will. But not today. ( _Proskar is then captured with the use of a Vac Vader. We then see Proskar trapped in a small jail vessel & banging on the glass._) Alien captured!  
Danny: We did it!  
( _Cut back to the Clubhouse where Proskar is being sent to the galactic armada._ )  
Chris: So does that mean Cathy & Mr. Smith will have to go, now knowing that we got the threat of our town?  
Cathy: Well not really. This may come as a surprise to you guys but recently my grandpa got ranked up to commander status.  
Mr. Smith: With that I decided to have the Monster Buster Club foundation expand out to multiple planets & Earth was one of the first planets we decided to have that be set up. Although this would mean we will be receiving some more threats more often so we will need to have the team expand too.  
Danny: Expand?  
Mr. Smith: Indubitably!  
Sam: You mean that we'll get more recruits?  
Mr. Smith: Well we haven't really managed to have any come to use yet but we did manage to recruit an old friend of ours, Speedy.  
Cathy: However it's going to be a while before he gets here.  
Danny: Did you say Speedy?  
Chris: He's gonna be on our team?  
Mr. Smith: Yep.  
Sam: That's amazing! This is gonna be the best time of our lives.. And there's nothing that can stop us.. (hugs her friends) There is nothing we cannot do... We are MBC, and we fight aliens and kick their butts!  
All: Yeah!  
( _Meanwhile on a faraway galaxy... A small alien vessel arrives near Earth but is then shot down by a much bigger ship, as a cackle was heard.._ )  
( _Cut to the Marathon Logo_ )


	2. Then There Was Five

**Prologue:**

It has been about a month that has passed & the four have gotten used to their new gadgets while rehabilitating themselves to being Monster Busters. However within that time the MBC would've gotten their first new recruit in a way that no one would've expected it to have happen.

* * *

(Open from the perspective of Alexander Gyrote Mehck; a Xeronican Vermal, who wakes up from within the Clubhouse's secret base area.)

Cathy: Guys I think he's waking up.

Alex: Ummgh. Where am I? How did I get here?

(See Cathy, Sam & Danny walk over to him, as Alex begins to tighten up in reaction.)

Sam: It's alright, we're on your side. Just tell us who you are & how you got to Earth.

Alex: Okay then. My name is Alexander Gyrote Mehck. I'm 16 years old back on Xeronica & knowing the location of where I am at is still Earth I would be 384 years old.

(Chris comes over to them while looking up some info on Alex's race on a tablet-like device. We then see a picture of a small white bipedal lynx-like creature with a fox-like tail & cyan colored markings all over its body appear on the screen.)

Chris: It says here in the database that Vermals are known to be rather aggressive-natured creatures & have an extremely brutal style of combat. Sometimes even using their teeth & claws if they find it necessary.

Danny: But that doesn't fit his behavior at all. I mean sure he did use some of that fighting style while we were tracking down that alien in the forest but that was against the alien & not us.

(Cathy ponders for a few seconds)

Cathy: Maybe he's different from other Vermals.

(Alex looks up at them)

Alex: The Rhapsodian's right. It's in a way partially why I am here to begin with. Indeed Vermals are rather ruthless & aggressive by nature, but for me on the other hand, I fit in on the other side of the spectrum. That being more calm, & empathetic. This would as expected give me a bad reputation among other Vermals back on my former home planet.

Sam: Former?

Alex: It's a long story.

Sam: Well we got all the time we need. You may as well tell us that story.

(Cathy then sees that Alex's arms look vastly different from each other. One of them blending in with his fur & actually being part of his body while the other being completely mechanical & somewhat elastic.)

Cathy: Say isn't that right arm of yours Rhapsodian tech? How did you managed to obtain that?

Alex: Well (Alex looks at his arm & stretches it a bit like how a Rhapsodian would) I actually got this arm after a fateful encounter.

(Flashback to Alex back on Xeronica walking through an orangey-brown & blueish-gray, rocky environment)

Alex: Back on my former home planet I was just walking through the canyon-esc terrain on the outskirts of my village when suddenly a massive landslide occurred. (masses of earth & rock ram, pummel & clash towards the flashback Alex) And I just so happened to have been caught in the chaos. (we see Alex being swallowed up by the landslide & the scene fades to black then re-opens to see that the landslide has stopped after some time has passed.) I of course did survive by the time the disaster had stopped, though it had cost me my arm. It had gotten caught under some of the debris & I lost all feeling in it. Confining me to the mass amounts of rock & rubble. (We see a now trapped Alex struggling to free himself, but to no avail.) I would've probably expired too if were not for a Rhapsodian ship to have landed nearby & one of the Rhapsodians on board spotted me in my time of need.

Rhapsodian #1: Don't worry, we will get you out of there immediately. You're lucky I spotted you when I did you know that?

Alex: They took me inside of their ship & made sure to find something quickly to replace my arm.

Rhapsodian #1: Do we got anything we can use?

Rhapsodian #2: We got this. (The Rhapsodian holds up an replacement arm meant for Rhapsodians)

Rhapsodian #1: That will have to do.

Alex: Some time had passed but they eventually fitted the arm to my shoulder in place of my lost one & adjusted the size of it in suit of my skeletal work & so I wouldn't have been dragging it along behind me. They had me in the ship for a couple of days until they said I was in the clear to go. By the time I made it back to my village everyone was horrified by my very presence. (Pan over to see other Vermals with faces of fear, shock, horror, anger & disgust as they keep away from Alex with his Rhapsodian tech arm.) I was banished instantly. Realizing I was no longer accepted on Xeronica I decided to leave in search of a new planet in where I would be accepted for who I was. I eventually managed to find Earth in the process.

(Cut back to the ending scene of episode 1 but instead along with it we see another ship being controlled by Alex coming to Earth)

Alex: Landing my ship was probably the worst of it all. When I got close to Earth's atmosphere I felt something blast my ship on one of the engines. Little did I know that an Octovore vessel was right behind me & I was within blasting range. Luckily I had managed to safely land my ship within the outskirts of your town.  
( _We then see Alex's ship crash land on Earth temporarily ending the flashback._ )  
Sam ( _looks at Danny with a smirk on her face_ ): I told you that wasn't a falling star.  
Alex: When I got out of my ship I quickly went into hiding around the forest. ( _We return to the flashback where we see a terrified Alex resorting to the what was available in the forest for food. We see there isn't much there & all he's managed to get out was a few berries._) Though when it came to the point when I was in need of resources I headed for the town itself. I ended up disguising myself in order to not look conspicuous.  
( _We see Alex transform in human form & trying his very best to blend in with the society of Singletown but nearly blowing his cover in the process._)

Danny: Well that would explain your behavior when Cathy first saw you.  
( _Flashback to see Alex hiding in the shadows of the suburban side of Singletown. When he picks up the presence of another alien nearby, which happens to be Cathy walking back home with her friends & chatting to them about the future of the MBC at the time_)  
Alex: I didn't know what to say at first. So I just got closer to see you but then I just ran off in embarrassment.  
( _See Alex try to say hello to Cathy & her friends but fails miserably & just runs in the opposite direction._)  
Flashback Danny: Well that was a bit awkward.  
Alex: It wasn't until one day Cathy actually found & conversed with me did I actually come out of my shell so to speak.  
( _Flashback to see Alex sitting alone by the side of the High School when Cathy approaches him._ )

Flashback Cathy: Hello.  
( _Alex jumps back a bit from being startled_ )  
Flashback Alex: Ahhuh!  
Flashback Cathy: Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Aren't you that one kid who ran away from me & my friends that one time?  
Flashback Alex (speaking a bit shyly): Uh yeah.  
Flashback Cathy: I'm Catherine Smith, but my friends refer to me as Cathy.  
Flashback Alex: Alexander Gyrote Mehck.  
Flashback Cathy: Is it alright if I just refer to you as Alex?  
Flashback Alex: I don't mind. ( _Shrugging his shoulders as he says it_ )  
Flashback Cathy: I've never seen you around town before. I'm guessing you're not a local.  
Flashback Alex: Yeah, far from in fact. I kind of arrived here about a month ago.  
Flashback Cathy: Do you live anywhere in the town?  
Flashback Alex: No not really. I kind of live by myself wherever. Mostly within the forest.  
Flashback Cathy: Wait so you don't have any parents?  
Flashback Alex: Right. Well at least none that I know. I'm what would be called an orphan? I think the right term for it.  
Flashback Cathy: Oh wow. If you want I could introduce you to my friends. ( _Pan over to see Sam, Danny, & Chris behind them._)  
Flashback Alex: Sure go ahead.

(Fade out of the flashback & back to the clubhouse)  
Alex: That's how I got acquainted with you guys. Though at the time neither one of us knew who each other really was. I finally managed to loosen up a bit around people & become a lot less self-containing thanks to you guys.  
Chris: Well we're glad to hear that. Though it doesn't explain how come you helped us bust that one alien.  
Alex: I'm getting to that. As I said I had no idea you four were part of the Monster Buster Club. That was until one fateful night. (We flashback to Alex sleeping in the middle of the night in his alien form with a little camp set up.) I was resting outside in the forest. I had set up a camp there seeing it was close to my crashed ship & the entrance of the town. I was fast asleep when I heard some noises nearby where I had set up camp. I went over to see what was going on when I came across you guys racing after an Octovore, presumably the exact same one who blasted down my ship.  
Chris: Yeah & it's not the first Octovore we have come across either.

Alex: I would've assumed that. I mean you are the Monster Buster Club for crying out loud. Anyways while none of you noticed me even being there, with it being the time of night is granted, I saw the alien was getting the upper hand, or in this case upper tentacle on you guys.

Sam: (gasp) That's when you decided to step in & launch all of those huge boulders & logs at the Octovore to distract him for long enough & allowing for us to bust it successfully.

Alex: (narration) Indeed, I assumed you would've done that. I wasn't able to see if you did afterward.

(See Alex use some form of telekinesis to lift up multiple boulders & logs & direct them at the Octovore's head.)

Flashback Alex: Hey you!

Octovore: Huh?

(The Octovore turn around to see a bunch of boulders & logs being projected at it, causing the Octovore to devote it focus away from the MBC long enough to allow them to bust it.)

Flashback Danny: What was that?

Flashback Sam: I'm not sure but let's bust the Octovore while its distracted.

Alex: I ended up getting hit in the gut by one of the huge boulders I used to attack the Octovore with. It got hit back towards my direction. (See the Octovore fling back one of the boulders just before it gets busted.) It sent me flying back for what could only guess what about a mile or so & I didn't stop flying backwards until my back slammed into the side of a tree. All I remember after that happened was four objects coming at me & just staring at me. (This ends the flashback) Then everything went dark until I woke up to find myself here.

Sam: So is that your full story?

(Alex nods his head in agreement.)

Alex: So are you guys going to turn me in to the galactic armada? I mean I did kind of arrive on Earth unknown to anyone. I'll fully accept being busted if it needs to be done.

(They all look down at Alex with very remorseful faces)

Cathy: Hold on to that thought for a moment.

(The four of them head to another room to talk things over.)

Sam: Do you really think we should bust him?

Chris: I don't know. Given the alibi he gave us I don't think or feel that he's guilty of anything. I honestly feel really sorry for him.

Danny: Yeah not to mention he doesn't even know if he had parents or not. That's really saddening. (Danny then comes up with an idea) Wait Cathy, didn't you say that your grandpa was ranked up to commander?

Cathy: Yeah!

Danny: We could ask him if he could join the team!

Sam: That's not that bad of an idea. Given his alibi we know he's on our side.

Mr. Smith: What's this I hear about you young'ns asking me 'bout somth'n?

(Turn to the left to see that Mr. Smith is standing there & from what the audience can assume, heard everything that they said.)

Chris: It's about the alien we brought back with us.

Mr. Smith: What about him? (The four tell Mr. Smith what Alex had told them.) Gee. The poor fellow sure has a tragic tale. You said he doesn't have any place to live?

Cathy: Yes Grandpa. He also told us that he never knew his parents. For all we know they could've died before he could even remember things.

Sam: We were wondering if by any chance he could live here with you guys & join the team. Given his performance when taking out that Octovore when we were in such a tight spot he could prove really useful.

Mr. Smith: I guess so. I did indeed mention the team will become bigger. I just never thought that our first new recruit would've been brought over to us like this.

(From behind them Alex is watching the MBC still in alien form & at the point of breaking into tears)

Alex: You're really going to let me stay here?

(Mr. Smith goes over to the Vermal & hugs him. As Alex starts to cry over Mr. Smith's shoulder)

Mr. Smith: There, there. You don't have to be alone anymore. You've got us now.

Alex: (sniff) Thank you! I promise I wont let the team down!

Mr. Smith: Ladies & Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to member number 5 of the Monster Buster Club. Alexander Gyrote Mehck "Smith" from Xeronica.

(Mr. Smith hands Alex a cyan colored V-Com to which Alex puts on his wrist & transforms into human form.)

Alex: Wait, did you say Smith?

Mr. Smith: Yes I did. My Sister, Frieda has been looking across the galaxy for a son. I think you will do nicely.

All: Welcome to the team Alex!

Alex: Thanks!

MBComputer: Alien Detected!

Sam: Location?

MBComputer: Singletown industrial works.

Sam: Alright. Let's go!

Sam, Danny, Chris & Cathy: MBC! Power Up!

(Alex then proceeds to copy what the others did by raising his left arm into the air.)

Alex: MBC! Power Up! (We then see him transform into his buster uniform in the color Cyan.) Alright!

Mr. Smith: Now go get that alien!

(We then freeze on the MBC running out of the clubhouse with their newest recruit as the Marathon Logo appears)


	3. The Good, The Bad, The Sticky

**Episode 3: The good, the bad, the Sticky**

(Fade in to see Alex minding his own business when he turns his head to see Danny walking towards him with one of his hands clutching a hold of something)

 **Danny:** Hey Alex.

 **Alex:** Yeah?

 **Danny:** I have something to ask of you.

(Danny un-clutches his hand shows Alex the object in question, revealing it to be a piece of chocolate)

Alex: Okay, so what about it?

Danny: I was wondering if you could try this.

Alex: You mean like eating it?

Danny: Well yeah.

Alex: Any reason?

Danny: Just in case if you have some sort of reaction towards it.

(Alex then realizes what Danny is trying to do gives him a disgusted look)

Alex: It's because of Cathy isn't it?

Danny: To an extent.

Alex: Danny, just because Cathy I are both alien does not mean that I can breathe fire like she can. I am quite capable of withstanding the conditions of Straundium 48 with ease.

(Danny shrugs it off in disbelief)

Danny: Could you at least eat it? I want to see for myself.

Alex: (sigh) Fine. (Alex takes the piece of chocolate eats it) (gulp) There, what did I te- (See Alex shut his eyes as if he is trying to keep out something) D.. Danny, .. there wasn't anything else with the chocolate was there?

Danny: Oh nothing but a Peanut Butter filling, why?

Alex: DUCK! (Danny ducks downward just barely missing a pair of bright lasers protruding out of Alex's eyes. The Lasers continue along their path until they fade off. Alex regains control of his sight then turns his head angrily towards Danny.) Are you crazy!? Why didn't you tell me that there was peanuts in that before you had me eat it!?

Danny: I never crossed my mind I swear. I wouldn't have had you eat that if I knew you would do that.

(Alex realizes Danny's unawareness decides to let him off the hook)

Alex: Just make sure that the next time you want me to eat something that there are no peanuts in it. It is known that whenever a Vermal is to eat such a hazardous compound that their eyes become ruthless, uncontrollable weapons. In that case if I were to eat even one peanut or anything where it's used as an ingredient my eyes will begin to shoot those lasers again.

Danny: Okay then. I guess I should keep that in mind then. I am really sorry about that.

Alex: It's fine Danny. So long as nobody else saw what just happened let alone got hurt from it, there is nothing to worry about.

(Fade off to see the two walking towards the the clubhouse, Sam is reading her book)

Mr. Smith: Ah. Nice weather we're having isn't it Sam?

Sam: If you'd say so.

(Mr. Smith notices a sense of unease in Sam's tone of voice.)

Mr. Smith: Oh. Are you alright Sam? You don't really seem yourself today.

Sam: I-I'm fine.. It's just... (sigh) Nothing

Mr. Smith: Sam. I promise that Cathy I wont be leaving this planet anytime soon. Also with the fact of Alex being here as part of the team Speedy on the way that solemnly strengthens that factor.

Sam: Okay then.

MBComputer: Alien detected

Sam: Location?

MBComputer: Singletown High School.

Sam: On it! MBC! Power Up!

(Sam heads toward the school where she meets up with the others)

Sam: What do we got?

Danny: Chris I found some traces of some really odd looking goop.

Sam: Did you say.. Goop?

Chris: Yeah.

Cathy: Oh boy that can only mean one thing.

All: Gluten

Alex: Who?

Sam: Gluten's one of the aliens we used to fight.

Danny: He's a sticky who captures other aliens then sells them off as either slaves in the black market or exhibit pieces in zoos.

Cathy: He would mainly go after me any time we had to confront him. Trust me, Gluten is not good!

(A cackling noise is then heard)

Gluten: Well well well. If it isn't the MBC. And I see you have grown in numbers.

Alex: That's right, you big goophead!

Gluten: Oh how dare you call me- (he pauses for a moment notices Alex's right arm.) Ah I see the newest recruit is alien too.

Alex: Yeah so what? That still doesn't mean you wont get your butt kicked!

Gluten: But it also means.. You will make a great presentation for my zoo..

(Gluten shoots goop at Alex to which he is able to dodge with ease.)

Alex: Something tells me I should've kept my mouth shut. (Gluten jumps and splats goo on Cathy Alex. Cathy manages to escape but Gluten gets away with Alex in toe.) Let me go!

Gluten: Hpmh! You really think it will be that easy? Many would come from far wide just to see a Vermal with Rhapsodian powers.

Alex: You're not gonna get away with this!

(Alex tried to punch him, but his arm only phases through Gluten's body.)

Gluten: once again it is not going to be that easy.

Alex: I may not be able to hit you but since you are liquefied I can still cause you paralysis.

(Alex then produces some balls of electricity to which stun Gluten gives him enough time to free himself)

Gluten: Oh you little twerp come back here!

Alex: Like I would really do that! (Alex turns a corner to see the other four just about to looking Cathy over.)Guys he's on my tail I need back up!

Danny: How did you get away from him?

Alex: I can produce electricity at will. He's a sentient liquid mass. Yeah need I say more?

(Sam blasts at Gluten but much like with Alex, her attack only goes through him.)

Gluten: I'm ashamed of you Monster Busters. You've lost your touch.

Cathy: Well try not busting scum like you for more than 3-4 years then you would understand.

Sam: Chris! The Stinkbomb! Quickly while he's distracted!

Gluten: Why would I? It would be like me not capturing aliens selling them off for profit. (Chris throws a stinkbomb at Gluten) Guh! Though all the same it would be fitting you would get a few licks in! (coughs) The smell!

(Back at the clubhouse. Chris is scanning on Alex Cathy to see if they are okay)

Alex: I'm pretty sure I'll be okay, guys.

Cathy: Yeah but he's scanning us just to see if Gluten left traces of himself on you or me in where he could reshape over where we are.

Alex: He said that many would come from far wide just to see a Vermal with the powers of a Rhapsodian. He does realize my arm is mechanical right?

Sam: I don't think it would make much of a difference to him.

(See Danny in another part of the room where he's practicing a poem for Wendy)

Danny: Oh My love! My Love! The wishes of beyond my love!

Alex: What are you doing?

Danny: Dude not now! You're throwing off my mojo!

Sam: He's just practicing his love poem for Wendy...again.

Alex: I'm sorry but the only Wendy that I know of is from a book that Mr. Smith let me have if he's really practicing that poem for the Wendy I'm thinking of then that's just sad.

Danny: Really?! Wendy really loves me! I swear! It's not sad, it's love!

Sam: Trust me, Alex. This is not the same Wendy that you know. She's a girl from our school which Daniel here has a crush on.

(Chris then spots a small moving piece of goop on Alex's arm)

Chris: I'll take care of this.

(Pulls out a Vac Vader)

Alex: Hey be careful, I don't want to be sucked into that thing with it.

Chris: Don't worry. It'll be like popping a zit.

Alex: What's a zit?

Chris: Oh never mind.

Alex: Alright just get it off.

(the Gluten-droplets are vacuvated)

MBComputer: Alien detected. Location, Singletown sewers.

Alex: You cant be serious.

Chris: Well it does fit his natural habitat.

All: MBC! Power Up!

(Cut to the inside of the sewers)

Sam: I hate it in here.

Alex: I know what you mean Gluten says that the stinkbomb smells.

(Cathy starts to make weird alien noises)

Cathy: Uruk eep Bahp bahp bahp! Uruk eep Bahp Bahp Bahp!

Alex: What are you doing, Cathy?

Cathy: Gluten's normally drawn closer to our location when I make these noises.

(Cathy continues making the noises)

Sam: Cathy, I don't think it going to work this time.

Alex: hmm.. Maybe if I joined in with you. I got a little chant of my own which would probably help.

Cathy: It's worth a shot. After all you're Gluten's target this time.

(Alex then joins in with Cathy making his own weird alien noises.)

Alex: Ruurkee Ruurkee Woa Woa Urkee Urkee Jom! Ruurkee Ruurkee Woa Woa Urkee Urkee Jom!

(The sound of the two of them manages to bring about something in the water.)

Chris: I think it's working.

Danny: Um guys I don't think that's Gluten.

(A crocodile horde appears)

All: RUN!

(They all run as fast as they can away from the crocs)

Danny: I thought Sewer Crocs were just something in television!

Alex: Well I guess that fact has been disproven!

(The Crocs sends the group down separate paths. Sam Chris go down one path while Danny the two aliens go down another.)

Danny: Ahh! (pants) Is everyone okay?

Chris Sam:(on V-Coms) Yup.

Cathy: Me too. Wait where did Alex go?

(There is no sound of Alex. Gluten ends up kidnapping him.)

Alex: MHHMM MHHMM!

(Cut to Gluten's underground hideout within the sewer. Alex is tied up while Gluten is busy making a giant ray that turns aliens into angry beings.)

Gluten: (humming)

Alex: (muffled by the rope across his mouth) You aren't getting away with this. My friends will find me when you do expect to get the beating of a lifetime!

Gluten: That's why I disconnected your signal and your communication.

(Alex looks down at the the rope across his mouth in irony)

Alex:(muffled) Okay I can understand the communication thing but they will find you mark my words!

Gluten: In your ZeeRops! Now, where was I? One blast of this thing your mind will make you behave is the most primal way possible!

Alex: (Gulp)

(The door gets busted down.)

MBC: Alex!

Alex: (Muffled) I told you they would find me!

Gluten: But how!? I cut off your communication everything!

Cathy: Your a sticky. We followed a trail of splooge which lead us right to you!

Gluten: Grr!

(Gluten blasts Alex with the ray. Alex dodges it the blast manages to break the rope that was around him.)

Alex: We need to get that thing away from him.

(But then the ray hits Alex again, as Alex starts to groan)

MBC: Alex!

Gluten: Ah ha ha ha! Now watch in helplessness Monster Busters as your friend becomes a primal killing machine!

Alex: Must hold it together. (Then he remembers the chocolate that Danny had him eat.) The peanut allergy that's it! (Alex reaches into his pocket to pull out the last of the chocolate Danny gave him) Danny, grab a hold of my head aim it at the ray.

Danny: Got it.

(Danny grabs both sides of Alex's head while Alex eats the last bit of the chocolate which activates his laser vision)

Gluten: What the?!

Alex: Stand back everyone!

(Danny then aims Alex's head straight at the weapon Gluten had constructed, shots two strong beams out of his eyes destroys the machine. All while the beams hit Gluten back with the ray's energy.)

Gluten: NO!

Chris: Oh I see what you did. You use your allergy of peanuts to cancel out the effects of that blast from the ray as well as to destroy the ray itself.

(Gluten then suddenly turns into a giant goop monster)

Alex: Has he ever done this before?

Cathy: Nope!

(Gluten smashes the ground)

Alex: Guys. You don't think I reverted the effects of the ray onto him do you?

Danny: Well given that he had gotten bigger, tougher, a lot more intimidating I wouldn't say that you didn't do something to him.

Gluten: I CAN HEAR YOU!

Alex: Well I guess it's safe to say I've officially ticked him off.

Sam: Yeah.

Gluten: Soon, you and your Rhapsodian friend will be put in my zoo there is nothing that you can do to stop it from happening!

(Alex starts to float up into the air. As well as Gluten.)

Alex: Nobody is going to put me in a zoo! (Alex then uses his telekinesis to throw shake around Gluten as if he were a rag doll. Finally lifting him up to a really far height having him slammed against the ground. Thus knocking him out.) And don't you forget it! (Alex then uses the Vac Vader to successfully bust the unconscious over to the others who are left in a state of shock of what they just witnessed.)Glad you recruited me?

All: Yeah.

(Cut back to the clubhouse, where we see the five sitting down)

Alex: So.. Would you rather go out with a bog or dress up like a Zinch?

Cathy: Hmm... Dress up..

Sam: I'm glad you're okay, Alex

Alex: Me too.

Danny: I'm honestly surprised that you held onto that single piece of chocolate with the peanut butter filling in it the whole time.

Alex: If I'm going to be honest I'm kind surprised I did too good thing I remembered when I did because if it were not for that you guys would've probably had to bust me as well. I'm glad the lesson here today is that no one is a prize..

Mr. Smith: Kids, one of your friends' cookie batches are ready!

Danny: Those are Wendy's!

(They all grab one off the plate, Alex not realizing that they're Peanut Butter cookies.)

Alex: (eating it) Mmm... (froze) Wait.. That crunch.. Oh no..

(Alex's eyes start to shoot off lasers again.)

All: (off screen) Ahh!

(cut to the Marathon logo)


End file.
